<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A taste of heaven diner by stress_is_my_only_drug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588527">A taste of heaven diner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stress_is_my_only_drug/pseuds/stress_is_my_only_drug'>stress_is_my_only_drug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>24 hour diner au, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual as well, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Dumbledore is a Jerk, Eldritch vibes at night, I have no idea if there are diners in England, Imagine a 50s style diner that is open all the time, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just a complete Douche really, Mild Language, No Romance, OC is a squib, One Shot, Random &amp; Short, Reader is aromantic to boot, She just wants to live her life, Short One Shot, bear with me this is my first story, drier humor than the desert, if she were a witch she'd definitely be a slytherin, it is the night shift at like 3 am, kind of blames herself for lack of powers, lowkey self-deprecating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stress_is_my_only_drug/pseuds/stress_is_my_only_drug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3 am in the morning, when souls are bared to the world for those awake and things seem a little bit stranger in the dark. It sounds like a bad joke but 2 wizards and a witch walk into a diner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Original Character(s), Severus Snape &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A taste of heaven diner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long night. Longer than even McGonagall cared to admit. The trio was on there way back from one place or another and wanted to stop somewhere to eat before returned back to Hogwarts. One small place stood out against the foggy gloom of the night, a small eatery named A taste of Heaven diner. They all entered the vacated fifties-style diner and went to sit at the countertop that sat in front of the kitchen, with a small window to hand food out of, smaller than would be expected, but cozy. The only person in sight was a small woman that looked straight out of the fifties, with a powder blue button-up and knee-length skirt, paired with an apron donning the name of the diner. She looked vaguely surprised to see the trio, but said her greetings, donning the smile reminiscent of someone trying to push down a memory while staying happy and professional.<br/>“Hello, I’m Amelia and I will be your server today. Can I take your drink orders?”<br/>Each ordered their drinks. Snape getting a black coffee, while McGonagall and Dumbledore settling on what hot tea the place had. Each had the same peculiar thought on their mind as she took orders and served them. She finally stopped in her tracks and muttered something under her breath in absent thought.<br/>“Is that really him?”<br/>None of them really heard what she said before she spoke up again looking at Dumbledore.<br/>“You’re Albus Dumbledore, are you not?”<br/>Hands went to wands as they looked at her in unguarded suspicion, though Snape was the first to speak up in barely restrained hostility.<br/>“Why do you care to know? And who are you?”<br/>The girl barely glanced at snape, replying dryly and sarcastically.<br/>“I’m a vicious death eater here to murder you three. No you dolt I don’t even have magic, I’m a squib.”<br/>A pained expression passed her face as she saw them all visibly relax while confusion bloomed on their faces. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as he took a sip of tea and said in a soft way that showed confidence.<br/>“Now I see where I recognize you’re from, you’re Amelia Beaudoix, you were the first squib in your family line.”<br/>	A hard glare passed over her features, the woman wanted nothing more than to have the ability to send him flying off, the way he mentioned her failure as a child was infuriating. She blamed herself for everything that she couldn’t do. The looks of disappointment and anger when her parents found out they had a child without magic. She was supposed to do great things, become the minister of magic, or stand out in the world. She was a legacy child, and she ruined it. <br/>Quickly she composed herself as she made new drinks and poured a new cup of coffee. Guilt clung heavy to her heart, drowning out the conversation happening at the table. Even Snape felt a twinge of guilt for the woman as he reprimanded him.<br/>“That was unnecessary, the woman has obviously felt enough guilt for her situation.”<br/>	She quickly returned, noticeable quieter than she had been, a neutral expression was expressed on her face, although it didn’t reach the tumultuous storm of emotions that clouded her eyes. The group paid soon after she collected plates. None would soon forget the stormy eyes squib they had encountered at the time when things were never quite the same. Amelia could not live the lie of being okay with life without magic, drowning in her disappointment and perception of her failure.  And no one would look for the girl in the newspapers a week after, disappeared on mysterious circumstances.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to leave comments! This is my first story so feel free to give friendly critique</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>